percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 1
Hope POV I grunted in pain as Jake threw me into the ground, mud splashing into my face I looked up to see the confident figure of Jake, his green and white armour gleaming in the lamp night as he stared down at me, anger in his face "You should not be so confident Metal Head!" he spat at me. I spat at his boots, he was about to draw his sword to slash at me when suddenly a figure jumped out of nowhere to stop him. It was Stephanie Cross. Her dark blue hair was in a pony tail "Leave him alone" she said at Jake, suddenly another figure walk out of nowhere and Dallas Winston came out of the shadows "Jake stop, your still wounded from your fight with Kenny" he took Jake by the hand and pulled him off. Stephanie turned to me and helped me up, she handed me a cloth and i wiped the mud from my face "Thanks alot but i had everything under control" She smiled at me "Of course you did, he was just gonna draw a apology letter instead of his sword" I grunted. I flinched as a spark nearly set my sleeve alight, i pulled my glove off to feel the cold touch of my metal arm. "Damn Jake busted it" i reached into my pouch and pulled out a screwdriver and started to fix my arm, i grunted as i felt the pain of one of my mechanical nerves repaired itself "Stupid Jake...just because he lost at his match" Suddenly the ground started to shake and i balanced myself with the help of Stephanie and the voice of the Shirato rung in the halls. The Next Match is decided: Hope Kevin Robson vs Lyra Duke The ground stopped shaking and i thanked Stephanie for her help "Looks like its my turn to fight" i pulled off my cloak revealing my black sleeveless shirt and my metal arm. Stephanie took my cloak and stared at me "Be careful" she said and she leaned in to my surprise and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and stepped back i then smiled at her "Don't worry i will" and i marched off to the arena. As i walked i thought of my sister, Andrea...we had been split apart, she was in Class 9 and i was stuck in Class 7, forced to fight for my life to one day see her again. I knew she was in good hands though, Josh would look after her till i got there...well it wasn't all bad here, i had Stephanie. I came to the Door of Doors, the door which would send me off to some random arena to fight, i grunted and shook of these feelings...in this place these feelings would kill you. I needed to stay strong and survive... Always survive. I entered threw the door and was surprised to see it was just the Roman Colliseum, finally just a normal arena and not a one under water. Lyra stood in the middle, her white and black armour glistening in the midday sun, i felt the cold sensation of Shirato and Khione's endless winter washed over me. I pressed a button on my arm and a metre long blade shot out of my hand where the upper sleeve would be, i pointed my blade at Lyra and she pointed her staff at me. The bell rang in my head and the match began. A blast of fire shot at my head but i ducked, rolled then ran towards Lyra, she wasn't any good at hand to hand combat, she was a distance fighter and that would be her downfall. I ducked and jumped as colloum after colloum of flames shot at me, i noticed a pattern in her firing I somersaulted, dodging a ball of fire, i then manipulated the air so i soared in the air towards Lyra, she was surprised by this and that was her downfall, i lashed out with my foot and smiled as i felt my foot connect with her face. She fell to the ground, her staff disappering in a flash of smoke. I grabbed her by the collar and pointed my blade at her throat "Concede, i don't want to kill you but i will if i have too!" She stared at me, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze and i was sure she was about to cry. "I-I concede" Category:Icy Dictator Category:Luke 12346 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page